El Fantasma y El Vampiro
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Casper High es aterrorizada por una oscura y poderosa fuerza maligna, Danny tratará de detener esta amenaza pero esta vez no se trata de un ataque fantasma sino de un grupo de enemigos aún mas mortíferos y despiadados.
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia que de verdad espero que sea de su agrado, y en caso de que no lo sea pues ya ni modo. Después de mi fanfic anterior decidí hacer uno un poco más oscuro y menos meloso, a ver que tal me sale.

Al igual que una de mis autoras favoritas "Karolina-Phantom", este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Chely, quien me acabo de enterar que desgraciadamente sufrió un accidente y que ya no está con nosotros, cosa que me llena de tristeza, aunque no se si esta historia le habría gustado se la quiero dedicar: Descane en paz.

Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 1: La Leyenda de la Banda Murciélago

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin para desgracia de los estudiantes de Casper High y todos los chicos preparaban sus cosas para iniciar un nuevo año escolar. Danny Fenton, como siempre, caminaba acompañado de sus amigos Tucker y Sam, platicaban sobre sus vacaciones y las expectativas que tenían de este nuevo periodo, era una forma de no ver el inicio de clases como algo tan aburrido.

Todo parecía ser normal, misma escuela, mismo profesor, mismos compañeros, misma rutina. Lo que nadie se esperaba, era que ese año traería algo mas que libros, cuadernos y tareas. Pronto sus vidas tranquilas se verían en peligro mortal debido a una siniestra amenaza que acababa de llegar a Amity Park.

Como todos imaginaban, sus clases serían impartidas por el señor Lancer, quien al parecer llegaría tarde a su primera sesión. El salón entero se extrañó de ese retraso, la mayoría comentaba sobre la situación, no es que les disgustara, por el contrario, era genial perder algunos minutos de clase, solo que no era algo normal.

Sam: oye Danny, ¿no te parece un poco raro que el señor Lancer aún no haya llegado?, digo, el siempre es muy puntual

Tucker: demasiado puntual para mi gusto

Danny: si, esto es desconcertante, pero no se preocupen, a todos se nos puede hacer tarde, hasta al señor Lancer

Sam: pero el sale muy temprano de su casa, nunca ha llegado después que nosotros

Tucker: de hecho, creo que el llega desde antes de que abran la escuela, ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?, lo que es no tener nada que hacer

Danny: bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo

En ese momento, el señor Lancer entró al salón con una expresión de agotamiento, obviamente había tenido que correr para llegar a su clase lo antes posible. Los chicos notaron que las sorpresas no habían terminado ahí, el señor Lancer no había llegado solo, detrás de el había entrado un muchacho pálido, no muy alto, extremadamente bien peinado y con una expresión de timidez en su cara. Vestía una camisa blanca, chaleco, pantalones y zapatos negros, además de unos enormes anteojos que lo hacían ver como un verdadero nerd.

El señor Lancer tomo aire, se arregló la corbata, puso su portafolios sobre su escritorio y comenzó su habitual discurso de inicio de clases.

Señor Lancer: muy bien, hola muchachos, antes que nada permítanme disculparme por el retrazo, mis razones probablemente les darán risa o simplemente no las creerán pero creo que debo ser sincero con ustedes. Llegué tarde hoy por que tenía miedo de salir de mi casa.

Hubo un gran silencio, nadie daba crédito a lo que acababan de oír, en el tiempo que llevaban estudiando habían escuchado los pretextos mas absurdos que se hubieran imaginado, pero este se los ganaba a todos y lo que era mas extraño es que lo había dicho un profesor.

Señor Lancer: así es, se que esto les sonará inusual y quizás estúpido, pero considero que lo entenderán cuando se los explique. Pero antes de eso quisiera presentarles a Víctor Hages, el vive con su tío ya que sus padres fallecieron hace años, estudiará con nosotros a partir de ahora así que espero que lo traten como es debido.

Dicho esto le pidió a Víctor que tomara asiento, el chico caminó lentamente por el salón buscando donde ubicarse y finalmente se decidió por el pupitre mas alejado de pizarrón, era un rincón oscuro y húmedo distanciado de todos los demás, a Sam le dio un poco de tristeza ver la inseguridad que presentaba Víctor.

Señor Lancer: ahora si, lo mas importante, les ruego que me escuchen con mucha atención y que tomen en serio lo que les voy a decir, ya que sus vidas podrían depender de eso.

Danny, Sam y Tucker se miraron con preocupación, Lancer se veía sumamente angustiado y hasta les había dicho que sus vidas estaban en riesgo, así que curiosos escucharon la explicación del adulto.

Señor Lancer: verán, hace años, antes de que ustedes nacieran, Casper High contrató a un profesor llamado Edgar Cole, un sujeto aparentemente pacífico y agradable. Cole era un hombre muy brillante, de hecho mucho de lo que conozco se lo debo a el, su gran intelecto lo hizo acreedor del título de profesor del año durante bastante tiempo, todos creíamos que era el profesor ideal.

El señor Lancer sacó una botella de agua y le dio un buen trago, luego tomó su pañuelo y se secó el sudor de su frente, a Danny le pareció ver que también secó discretamente un par de lagrimas que habían escapado de su ojos.

Señor Lancer: Lamentablemente, un día descubrimos que Edgar Cole no era lo que parecía. Unos padres de familia lo descubrieron practicando extraños rituales durante las noches, estos rituales consistían en secuestrar niños como ustedes y convertirlos en seres sin esencia, crear una especie de zombies sin la capacidad de razonar, lo único que podían hacer era seguir las órdenes que el les daba.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a alarmarse, todos estaban congelados y el miedo poco a poco de apoderaba de ellos.

Valerie: ¿y que es lo que sucedió?

Señor Lancer: como es obvio lo despidieron, además de denunciarlo con las autoridades. Cole huyó junto con los estudiantes afectados y luego de unos días fue capturado, sin embargo, nunca supimos que ocurrió con aquellos pobres muchachos. Antes de ser encerrado juró regresar y vengarse de aquellos que lo habían denunciado, las últimas palabras que le oí decir fueron: "ninguno de ustedes podrá volver a dormir tranquilos, yo vendré por sus preciados alumnos y los convertiré en mis esclavos, y ninguno de ustedes podrá detenerme".

Dash: espere un momento señor Lancer, no veo cual es el problema, ese tipo está en la carcel y por lo que nos dice no creo que salga de ahí en mucho tiempo

Señor Lancer: tiene toda la razón señor Baxter, el fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en uno de los reclusorios mas seguros del país, pero hoy en la mañana la directora nos llamó a cada profesor para informarnos que recibió una carta de ese loco. Aparentemente logró escapar y está juntando a los estudiantes que atacó, la carta dice que Edgar Cole y su pequeño ejército se autonombraron "la banda murciélago", también dice que planea cumplir su juramente y venir por ustedes.

Danny: ¿está tratando de decirnos que un psicópata quiere secuestrarnos y hacernos daño?

Señor Lancer: es precisamente lo que quiero decir señor Fenton

Valerie: no hay por que preocuparse, mi padre es un experto es sistemas de seguridad y el puede servir de algo, si pudo ayudar a los padres de Danny a protegernos de aquel ataque del rey fantasma no tendrá problema con una pequeña banda de mal vivientes.

Señor Lancer: no se confíe señorita Gray, hay un pequeño detalle que no les he dicho

Tucker: ¿y cual es?

Señor Lancer: Edgar Cole……………………….no es humano

Sam: ¿acaso es un fantasma?

Señor Lancer: no, no es un fantasma, tampoco es una persona, Edgar Cole es un vampiro

Todos: ¿Qué?

Señor Lancer: un vampiro, una criatura siniestra, ni vivo ni muerto, lo descubrimos poco antes de que lo atraparan, por eso le fue tan fácil corromper a esos chicos, los transformó en vampiros. Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de la escuela, que es la única fuente de ingresos de muchos profesores, incluyéndome, pero en vista de las circunstancias decidimos decirles.

Kwan: ¿eso significa que cerrará la escuela?

Señor Lancer: no, la escuela permanecerá abierta, pero los estudiantes serán vigilados constantemente por expertos en lo paranormal como los hombres de blanco y la familia Fenton, en este momento la directora les está notificando sobre estos acontecimientos y les está pidiendo su apoyo.

Aquel extraño y aterrador relato dejó a todos los alumnos seriamente afectados, algunos de ellos experimentaron crisis nerviosas y no les fue nada fácil concentrarse en sus deberes. Una vez que las clases terminaron los estudiantes salieron temerosos del edificio, tal y como informó el señor Lancer había soldados de los hombres de blanco por todas partes. Jack y Maddie Fenton vigilaban la entrada principal y cada muchacho era escoltado hasta su hogar.

Sam: por el amor de Pedro, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando

Tucker: oye Danny, ¿no crees que tú podrías ayudarnos con tus poderes?

Danny: no lo se Tucker, nunca me he enfrentado a un vampiro, ni siquiera sabía que existían, claro que si es necesario tendré que enfrentarme a ellos

Sam: no Danny, es demasiado peligroso

Danny: si la situación lo requiere me veré obligado a hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste, pero esperemos que ese momento no llegue nunca

Tucker: tienes razón, animo amigo

Sam: por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe si ya llevaron a Víctor a su casa?

Tucker: ¿el chico nuevo?

Sam: si, pobrecito, se ve que es un niño muy triste, espero que no le pase nada

Danny: no te preocupes, no creo que le ocurra algo malo, hay demasiada seguridad por todos lados, solo espero que esto se arregle pronto.

Continuara……

Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero ansioso sus reviews, no importa que me escriban para decirme que no les gustó, cualquier crítica es buena. Se cuidan mucho, nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí me tienen con el segundo episodio de esta historia, les agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejaron reviews y en si a los que han leído mi fic. Me acabo de enterar de que Chelo está vivita y coleando, por lo que estoy muy feliz, y aunque le había dedicado la historia por la cruel creencia de que algo malo le había pasado aún se la dedico.

Este capítulo estás un poco corto pero espero que les guste, de todas formas ya saben que si no les agrada me lo pueden decir. Bueno, no les quito mas su tiempo, ahora si el fic.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 2: Dark Kwan

Los días pasaron y aún no había señales de la banda murciélago, algunos chicos comenzaron a creer que el señor Lancer les había visto la cara y que la dichosa banda de vampiros no existía, al igual que el famoso Edgar Cole.

Poco a poco, los jóvenes se distanciaban cada vez más de los soldados que los protegían y de vez en cuando violaban las normas de seguridad impuestas por los padres de Danny, bueno, principalmente por Maddie. Finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable, los muchachos dejaron de confiar en las palabras de los mayores y así iniciaron nuevamente los comportamientos de libertinaje.

Danny, Sam y Tucker también dejaron de creer que la banda murciélago realmente existía y llegaron a la conclusión de que solo había sido una nueva estrategia de los profesores para mantener el orden entre los alumnos. Eso no significaba que no tomaban sus precauciones.

Sam: no se chicos, a mi también me cuesta trabajo creer que estemos siendo amenazados por un grupo de vampiros, ¿pero no creen que podría ser cierto?

Tucker: por favor Sam, ya habíamos hablado de esto, te digo que solo es un cuento para que obedezcamos más a los maestros

Danny: si, es imposible que sea verdad, los chupa sangre no existen, Jazz tampoco cree en eso y ya ven que ella se toma las cosas muy en serio

Sam: claro, habla el chico que andaba diciendo que si la situación lo ameritaba tendría que enfrentarse a esos monstruos, bien que te asustaste cuando Lancer nos contó la historia

Danny: al igual que ustedes dos

Tucker: de acuerdo, no peleemos por esa tontería

Sam: tienes razón, por cierto, ¿no creen que se ve muy solo?

Danny: ¿quién?

Sam: Víctor, el chico nuevo, aún no tiene amigos y siempre lo veo aislado, creo que tiene problemas

Tucker: descuida, tarde o temprano tiene que hablarle a alguien, no lo presiones

Sam: no quiero presionarlo, pero tal vez pueda darle una pequeña ayuda, vengan

Danny: ¿A dónde?

Sam: solo vengan

Los tres amigos se levantaron de la mesa donde conversaban y se dirigieron hasta donde Víctor tomaba su almuerzo, una vez ahí se pararon frente a el sonriendo, Víctor simplemente los vio con una expresión que denotaba miedo e indiferencia.

Sam: Hola, mi nombre es Sam Manson, ellos son Danny Fenton y Tucker Foley, ¿te gustaría comer con nosotros?

Víctor no dijo nada, siguió viéndolos con la misma expresión, finalmente se dignó a hablar.

Víctor: ¿Por qué quieren que coma con ustedes?

Sam: por que queremos ser tus amigos, creemos que los necesitas

Tucker: si viejo, no te ofendas pero deprimes con tu aire de soledad

Danny: Tucker, ya cállate, no estas ayudando

Sam: ignóralo, así es el buen Tucker, siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos, uno se acostumbra a ellos

Danny: bien, entonces, ¿Qué dices?

Víctor: gracias, pero no quiero ni necesito amigos

Sam: vamos, no seas tan tímido, se que cuando uno es nuevo le cuesta trabajo socializar, y mas en esta escuela de locos, pero no tienes nada que temer de nosotros

Víctor: ya les dije que no, y por favor vayanse antes de que me pongan de malas

Tucker: uy perdónenos señor delicado por haber querido ayudarlo, vamos chicos, este bobo no vale la pena

Sam: ¿pero por que nos hablas así?, de verdad solo queremos ayudarte

Víctor: (levantándose) eres demasiado ingenua niña, tanto que de seguro no conoces la verdadera naturaleza de las personas, son seres malvados que te traicionan cuando menos te lo esperas, mientras mas alejado de ellos mejor, así que por favor apártate

Sam: eso no es cierto, los amigos y la familia son los elementos que le dan sentido a la vida, ¿Por qué te expresas así de la gente?

Víctor: Eso no te importa, solo déjame en paz

Sam: pero…………..

Danny: olvídalo Sam, no se puede razonar con este sujeto

Los chicos regresaron al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban desayunando, Sam había quedado muy dolida por la forma en que había sido rechazada por Víctor, Danny y Tucker le daban ánimos y palabras de aliento para que esa situación tan desagradable no le afectara.

De repente, Dash y Kwan pasaron cerca de ellos riendo, a Danny le sorprendió que no se detuvieran a darle su habitual paliza y a decirle sus típicos insultos, pero lo que mas le extrañó fue que Dash y Kwan se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela, al parecer los hombres de blanco se habían descuidado y ellos querían aprovechar la oportunidad para salir un rato de la escuela.

Danny: oye Dash, ¿A dónde van?

Dash: eso es algo que no te importa Fentonto

Tucker: ¿no pensarán salir de la escuela, verdad?

Kwan: solo vamos a comprar unas bebidas, la maquina se descompuso para variar y decidimos ir a la tienda por unas

Sam. Pero está prohibido salir solos

Dash: ¿Cuál es el problema?, ya sabemos que eso de los vampiros es puro cuento, nada pasará

Kwan: nos vemos luego perdedores

Danny: esto no me gusta, siento que algo malo va a pasar

Sam: mejor vamos detrás de ellos, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento

Danny, Sam y Tucker se levantaron y siguieron a Dash y a Kwan, una vez fuera de la escuela lograron ver como los dos grandulones llegaban a la tienda, estaban ahí unos minutos y salían con varias latas de refrescos, aparentemente nada pasaría

Tucker: bueno, creo que nada pasará, regresemos a la escuela antes de que nos descubran

Danny: esperen, ¿Qué es eso?

Danny acababa de señalar una sombra que se movía del otro lado de la calle, sus movimientos eran rápidos y arácnidos, conforme se iba acercando podían distinguirlo mejor, finalmente se dieron cuenta de que era como una especie de murciélago gigante que se acercaba a Dash y Kwan. El terror se apoderó de ellos.

Danny: Kwan, Dash, cuidado, un vampiro, hay un vampiro detrás de ustedes

Dash: ¿pero que estupideces dices fenton?, ¿y quien te dijo que podías seguirnos?

Kwan: Oh por Dios, Dash, es cierto

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon y vieron al vampiro que ahora se había echado a volar directamente hacia ellos. Aunque corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, el vampiro atrapó a kwan y ante la mirada llena de angustia de sus amigos le mordió el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

Danny, Sam, Tucker y Dash corrieron hacia el luego de que el vampiro se hubiera retirado, Dash estaba muy alterado y trataba de despertar a su amigo. Poco a poco Kwan abrió los ojos, los cuales se pusieron de color rojo, luego abrió la boca y mostró dos enormes y filosos colmillos que se veían sumamente amenazantes.

Dash: Kwan, amigo, ¿Qué te pasa?

Kwan comenzó a moverse como si le hubiera dado un ataque epiléptico, lanzaba poderosos golpes hacia todos lados dándole a Danny en el ojo y arrojándolo varios metros lejos, Dash trataba de controlar a su amigo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. El espectáculo terminó de una forma que nadie se esperaba, Kwan sacó un par de enormes alas de su espalda y se fue volando de ahí.

Dash, Tucker y Sam vieron aterrados como uno de sus amigos se había convertido en vampiro y como ahora se alejaba rápidamente hacia quien sabe donde. Una vez que se repusieron del susto corrieron hasta donde había caído Danny, que se había desmayado por el golpe. Dash y Tucker lo levantaron y lo llevaron a la enfermería, seguido de eso se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora para explicarle lo sucedido. Ahora no había ninguna duda, la amenaza de los vampiros era cierta.

Continuará……

Y un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews para saber como va la historia, para mi es muy importante saber lo que piensan, así me ayudan a darles el fanfic que todos ustedes se merecen, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo del fic, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 3: Plan Antivampiros

La noticia de que uno de los estudiantes de Casper High había sido atacado y convertido en vampiro frente a sus propios amigos se había expandido rápidamente y había provocado un gran alboroto en el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, el pánico y la tristeza se hacían presentes y la situación se salía de control cada vez más.

Entre los mas afectados estaban Estrella y Dash, ella por que siempre se había llevado muy bien con Kwan y le había tomado un gran cariño y aprecio, el por que había presenciado el ataque y se sentía responsable por no haber podido proteger a su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Ambos daban un espectáculo sumamente deprimente, las personas fuertes y engreídas que habían sido se convirtieron en dos seres débiles y sensibles de la noche a la mañana.

Los rumores sobre quien sería el o la siguiente ya habían alarmado a todo el mundo y toda la escuela se encontraba en un estado de tensión. Danny y sus amigos no eran la excepción, ellos también habían resultado muy afectados por lo que habían visto y Danny tuvo que permanecer en cama durante un par de días a causa del golpe que recibió por parte del ahora malvado Kwan. Afortunadamente Sam y Tucker lo habían ido a visitar para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y para que no estuviera tan solo.

Tucker: rayos, esto es horrible

Sam: y me lo dices a mi, no había visto la escuela en tan mal estado desde que Penélope Spectra se apareció por ahí fingiendo ser una psicóloga

Danny: ojalá esta vez se tratara de Spectra, o de cualquier fantasma, pero no, ahora estamos tratando con muertos vivientes voladores capaces de convertirnos en seres de oscuridad

Tucker: ¿acaso podría ser peor?

Danny: no Tuck, esto no podría empeorar

Sam: vamos chicos, debemos ser positivos, hemos tenido que enfrentar peligros inimaginables y aún así nos ha ido bien

Tucker: no es lo mismo Sam, con los fantasmas es otra cosa, Danny puede combatirlos y derrotarlos, sin mencionar que los señores Fenton tienen mucho material caza fantasmas que podemos usar. Pero esto es distinto, no tenemos ni idea de cómo vencer a los vampiros

Danny: tienes razón Tucker, esto es demasiado…….me rindo

Sam: pero Danny, no podemos rendirnos ahora, si lo hacemos será solo cuestión de tiempo para que cada chico de la ciudad sea atacado y transformado

Tucker: ¿pero que podemos hacer?

Sam: estas hablando con alguien que sabe mucho sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, he leído algo sobre vampiros y existen muchas maneras de destruirlos, podemos vencerlos, no es imposible chicos

Danny: pero Sam, quien sabe de cuantos vampiros estemos hablando, además, acabarlos sería asesinar a Kwan y a los otros chicos que fueron infectados en el pasado

Sam: no había pensado en eso

Tucker: creo que no tenemos otra salida, nos guste o no Kwan es un vampiro ahora y eso no se le va a quitar, creo que tendremos que hacerlo

Danny: pero Tucker, realmente no quiero hacer eso

Tucker: yo tampoco amigo, ¿pero si no lo hacemos quien nos asegura que estemos con vida el día de mañana?

Danny: si tan solo hubiera una forma de revertir el hechizo

Sam: bueno, de hecho, la hay

Danny: ¿de que hablas?

Sam: solo existe un método para que la gente que fue convertida en vampiro regrese a la normalidad, pero es muy difícil y extremadamente riesgoso

Tucker: ¿Cuál es?

Sam: debemos destruir al vampiro mayor, el líder de todos los vampiros, se que suena simple, pero será mas difícil de lo que parece

Danny: me lo imagino, el vampiro jefe debe ser aún más poderoso que el resto de los vampiros, además no sabemos quien es ni donde está

Sam: se supone que su identidad es secreta, a veces se mezcla entre los humanos para evitar ser detectado, otras veces se queda en su guarida, la cual es custodiada por sus sirvientes más leales

Tucker: en resumen, tenemos que descubrir donde está escondido el vampiro jefe, desatar una lucha contra el que podría acabar con nuestras vidas y si por suerte salimos victoriosos habremos liberado a Kwan y a los otros……suena fácil.

Danny: está decidido, debemos intentarlo

Sam: así se habla chicos

Los días pasaron, pero la tensión no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Danny, Sam y Tucker se habían propuesto encontrar al líder de los vampiros, pero tal y como lo imaginaban no era tan fácil, sobre todo por que no querían que nadie se enterara para no provocar mas problemas.

Cada uno tenía una tarea diferente, Sam investigaba a las personas para ver si encontraba algo sospechoso, Tucker vigilaba la parte interior de la escuela y Danny la parte exterior. A menudo se reunían en el cuarto de calderas de la secundaria para mantenerse al tanto sobre sus descubrimientos, pero la información obtenida no era de mucha ayuda.

Tucker: olvídenlo, esto es muy difícil para nosotros, yo digo que digamos lo que sabemos a los hombres de blanco y que ellos se encarguen

Danny: es mala idea Tucker, ¿Qué tal si el vampiro jefe se disfrazó de uno de los soldados de los hombres de blanco?, lo único que lograríamos sería advertirle que lo andamos buscando y ten por seguro que nosotros seríamos los siguientes en ser atacados.

Sam: Danny tiene razón, lo mejor es que nosotros lo hagamos todo, así tampoco pondremos en peligro a los demás

Tucker: cierto

Danny: bueno, Tucker y yo ya dijimos que no encontramos nada, ¿tú encontraste algo Sam?

Sam: en realidad no, solo que hay algo que no me tiene tranquila, ese chico Víctor……..

Tucker: ay no empieces Sam, recuerda como te trató la otra vez que quisiste ayudarlo

Sam: no es eso, me he dado cuenta de que no parece estar muy preocupado por lo que está sucediendo, de hecho, es como si no se diera cuenta de la situación

Tucker: sabía que ese niño tenía algo malo, apuesto a que el tiene algo que ver en esto

Danny: no saquemos conclusiones aún, lo mejor será investigarlo, ¿les parece que Tucker lo vigile mientras estamos en clases y yo lo vigilo durante los descansos?

Tucker: me parece bien, mientras mas sepamos de el, mejor

Tal y como acordaron, Tucker vigilaba discretamente a Víctor mientras este se encontraba dentro de la escuela y Danny lo hacía cuando estaba fuera de esta. Era una misión algo aburrida ya que Víctor no hacía otra cosa más que permanecer sentado en la soledad viendo a los otros estudiantes.

Danny perdió la noción del tiempo y no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba espiando a Víctor, lo único que sabía es que ya deseaba que terminara su turno y que Tucker continuara con la misión de espionaje.

En ese momento notó que Víctor puso expresión de estar nervioso, comenzó a sudar y a temblar, se levantó viendo a todos lados como si supiera que alguien lo vigilaba, con paso lento se dirigió discretamente hasta la salida principal, mismo lugar por el que habían salido Dash y Kwan anteriormente.

Danny lo siguió sin dudarlo, no sabía que le pasaba a Víctor, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Víctor salió de la escuela y se quedó parado viendo hacia todas partes, como si esperara a alguien.

Danny dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la calle y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al descubrir que otro vampiro acechaba, esta vez a Víctor. Danny tomó una roca que estaba cerca de el y esperó, una vez que el vampiro voló para atrapar a Víctor, Danny le lanzó la piedra con todas sus fuerzas logrando darle en la cabeza. El vampiro cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor, Víctor miraba temeroso todo lo que estaba sucediendo, finalmente el vampiro se levantó y huyó del lugar, Danny corrió hasta donde estaba Víctor.

Danny: ¿estás bien?

Víctor: eso creo

Danny: que bueno, no deberías estar aquí, es muy peligroso

Víctor: lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, además les dije a ti y a tus amigos que no se me acercaran

Danny: oye, te acabo de salvar la vida, por lo menos deberías agradecerme

Víctor: nadie te pidió que te entrometieras, háganme un favor y aléjense de mi

Víctor regresó corriendo al interior de la escuela dejando a Danny atónito, lo acababa de salvar de ser atacado por aquel vampiro y Víctor le respondió el gesto insultándolo. Molesto, Danny regresó con Sam y Tucker para contarles lo que había ocurrido.

Continuará……

Listo, un capítulo mas, se que no parece ser muy relevante y se parece un poco al capítulo anterior, pero tengan por seguro que es importante para el transcurso de la historia. Bueno, espero que estén bien, se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, por favor dejen reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo aquí ando batallando y trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Les doy las gracias a todos los que me han regalado un poco de su tiempo para leerlo y para dejar reviews, son un gran apoyo para.

Y bueno, ya lo saben: Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman y todo eso, bueno, los dejo con el capítulo.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 4: No Es Tan Malo

Como era de esperarse Tucker y Sam se sorprendieron al recibir la noticia de que Danny había salvado a Víctor y que este no le había agradecido como se esperaba. Danny se sentía enojado y frustrado, nadie (además de Dash) lo había tratado de esa manera y eso le causaba una sensación muy desagradable.

Tucker: ese pequeño odioso, no puedo creer que te haya hablado así después de que hayas arriesgado tu vida para salvarlo del vampiro

Sam: es verdad, si no fuera por ti ahora Víctor sería parte del grupo de Edgar Cole

Tucker: ¿de quien?

Sam: Edgar Cole, estuve pensando en lo que nos dijo el señor Lancer y recuerden que mencionó que la banda murciélago fue fundada por un profesor malvado

Danny: tienes razón, bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos el nombre del vampiro jefe

Tucker: ¿y eso en que nos va a ayudar?, no sabemos como es ni donde se esconde

Danny: después nos preocupamos por eso, lo importante es que ahora sabemos que Víctor no tiene nada que ver con los vampiros

Sam: ¿a que te refieres?

Danny: lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de su forma de ser y de su mala manera de tratar a las personas, no es uno de los ayudantes de Edgar Cole, si lo fuera ese vampiro no lo habría atacado

Tucker: buen punto, parece ser que nos apresuramos al juzgarlo

Sam: aún así sigo preocupada por el, ¿Por qué creen que haya reaccionado de esa manera?

Tucker: por que es un idiota

Danny: no, dudo que sea por eso, concuerdo contigo Sam, no es normal que sea de esa manera

Sam: apuesto que tiene problemas, a lo mejor algo en su pasado hizo que no le agraden los demás

Danny: es probable, me gustaría ayudarlo, lo malo es que el no parece querer ayuda, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Tucker: por lo visto nada…….pobre tipo, me da lastima

Concentrados en su charla, los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba oculto cerca de ahí, era Víctor. Había escuchado toda su plática y se había quedado reflexionando, una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos, sigilosamente salió de su escondite sin que nadie lo notara y se retiró del lugar.

Danny se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su casillero, de pronto vio a Dash caminando por el pasillo como si nada le importara, aún seguía perturbado por el incidente de Kwan. A Danny le dio melancolía ver a su compañero en tan mal estado, entonces recordó que Tucker y Sam le habían dicho que cuando quedó inconsciente por el golpe que había recibido en aquella ocasión Dash los había ayudado a llevarlo a la enfermería.

El chico corrió hacia Dash para agradecerle por ese detalle, le era extraño buscar a Dash para darle las gracias ya que desde que se conocían lo único que el rubio había hecho era molestarlo y golpearlo, Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba su compañero.

Danny: oye Dash, espera

Dash: ¿eh?, ah, hola Danny, ¿que ocurre?

A Danny se le hizo aún más extraño que Dash lo llamara por su nombre en vez de usar uno de sus característicos sobrenombres o simplemente por su apellido.

Danny: eh…bueno…yo solo….quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando….ya sabes

Dash: de nada, supongo, aunque no es necesario que me agradezcas, después de todo no pude ayudar mucho

Danny: no te sientas mal, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada, no fue culpa de nadie

Dash: eso es falso, si yo no le hubiera dicho a Kwan que me acompañara fuera de la escuela el aún seguiría aquí, con nosotros

Dash se puso de rodillas, ocultó su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Danny se acercó para animarlo

Danny: vamos, anímate, no fue tu culpa, tú no sabías que eso iba a suceder

Dash. Gracias Danny, pero si fue culpa mía, tu lo sabes

Danny: te digo que no lo fue, en todo caso también yo fui responsable por que yo también estuve ahí

Dash: pero tu estabas lejos de nosotros

Danny: pero yo me imaginaba que algo así sucedería por eso los seguí junto a Sam y a Tucker

Dash: ¿Qué?, ¿tu sabías que eso sucedería?

Danny: bueno, así como saber….lo que se dice saber…..no. Pero me lo imaginaba

Dash: así que fue tu culpa, tú sabías que algo malo iba a pasar y no hiciste nada para ayudarnos

Danny se quedó quieto, había cometido un terrible error al decirle eso a Dash, en vez de ayudarlo lo había enfurecido en su contra. Retrocedió lentamente mientras trataba de razonar con el.

Danny: espera Dash, yo no quise decir eso, yo realmente no sabía que los iban a atacar, solo tuve un presentimiento

Dash: cállate Fenton, todo fue tu culpa y ahora pagarás por no habernos ayudado

Danny: espera Dash, no hagas algo precipitado, ¿y no que ya me llamabas "Danny"?

Dash: silencio, haz tus oraciones tonto y prepárate, es tu fin

Dash tomó a Danny del cuello y se disponía a golpearlo con toda su fuerza y todo su odio. Danny cerró los ojos y esperó resignado el golpe que seguramente lo dejaría muy mal, pero para su sorpresa el golpe nunca llegó. Temeroso abrió los ojos y descubrió que Víctor le había detenido la mano a Dash evitando que lo lastimara.

Dash forcejeaba para liberarse pero Víctor no lo soltaba, al parecer el pequeño chico no era tan débil como aparentaba.

Dash: suéltame mocoso, no te metas en lo que no te importa

Víctor: si me importa, y no dejaré que lastimes a Danny

Dash: aléjate engendro, ni siquiera te cae bien, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

Víctor: el me salvó la otra vez, solo le estoy regresando el favor

Luego de decir esto, Víctor empujó a Dash con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer al suelo, después tomó a Danny de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo de ahí. Dash se levantó y los persiguió furioso, pero Víctor y Danny se ocultaron cerca de unos botes de basura y lograron perderlo.

Danny: cielos, muchas gracias

Víctor: de nada, ahora debo irme

Danny: espera, no tienes que hacerlo, ¿Por qué no quieres ser nuestro amigo?

Víctor: ya te dije que eso no te incumbe

Danny: finges ser un chico frío y sin sentimientos, pero me acabas de demostrar que en verdad no lo eres

Víctor: tú no tienes idea de lo que dices, soy un maldito antisocial a quien no le importa nada ni nadie

Danny: eso es mentira, si fuera verdad no me habrías ayudado

Víctor: ya te dije que solo te devolví el favor

Danny: pero el hecho de que sintieras la necesidad de ayudarme, fuese la razón que fuese, quiere decir que si te importan los demás

Víctor: déjame en paz

Danny: admítelo, no eres tan malo, eres bueno

Víctor: no es cierto, soy malo, por eso nadie me quiere, ¿y sabes que?, estoy feliz así, odio a la gente y no quiero que se me acerquen, y si le dices a alguien lo que acaba de pasar te haré algo peor que lo que pensaba hacerte ese bravucón

Víctor se levantó y se marchó dejando a Danny solo, había querido dar la impresión de que en verdad no quería a los demás, pero Danny se había dado cuenta de que Víctor no era malo, solo era triste y con necesidad de un amigo.

Danny: (pensando) y eso es justamente lo que le voy a dar. Víctor Hages necesita a alguien que se preocupe por el, y lo va a tener le guste o no.

Continuará……

¿Qué tal', espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues ya ni modo jeje. No, ya en serio, por favor díganme sus puntos de vista para que yo pueda ver si voy bien o tengo que cambiar algo. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, pues aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo de la historia, tal vez se les haga un poco corto pero es aquí donde se sabe toda la verdad. De verdad espero que les guste y como siempre quiero agradecer sus reviews (que por cierto solo recibí uno en este capítulo)

Ya lo saben, Danny Phantom no me pertenece.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 5: Un Terrible Secreto

La última semana había sido muy larga y agobiante para Víctor, ya que Danny se había propuesto ayudarlo y ser su amigo, por lo que no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento. Lo que mas le disgustaba a Víctor era que por más que le gritara y por más insultos que le dijera al chico este no se rendía, realmente estaba arrepentido de haberlo salvado de Dash.

Víctor se encontraba escondido debajo del escritorio del señor Lancer esperando que Danny no lo descubriera en ese lugar, los intentos de Danny por acercársele lo habían dejado tan nervioso que cuando se dio cuenta estaba hablando solo.

Víctor: genial, primera vez que hago algo bueno y esto es lo que recibo de recompensa, ese niño no me va a dejar tranquilo nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que me está obstaculizando para hacer mis deberes, mi tío se va a enojar mucho conmigo y seguramente me dará un castigo peor que el de la vez pasada

Danny: ¿tan malos son los castigos que te pone tu tío?

El chico se dio cuenta de que Danny por fin lo había encontrado y que había escuchado parte de lo que decía. Totalmente preocupado salió de su escondite y comenzó a gritarle nuevamente a Danny.

Víctor: ¿pero como me encontraste?, ¿Qué acaso no te dije que me dejaras en paz?, ya deja de espiarme

Danny: no puedo hacerlo, imaginé que tenías problemas que no te dejaban socializar y por lo que acabo de oír veo que así es

Víctor: eso no es cierto, tu no escuchaste nada, ¿me oyes?, NADA

Danny: se que vives con tu tío, ¿acaso el no te trata bien?

Víctor: no tengo por que responderte eso

Danny: se ve que le tienes mucho miedo

Víctor: claro que le tengo miedo, ¿y que?, todos le temen a sus tutores, se supone que así debe ser ¿no?

Danny: ¿así debe ser?, temerle a quien te cuida, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Víctor: mi tío me lo dijo, ¿pero por que te impresionas?, ¿no es lo que todos hacen?

Danny: no, un hijo no tiene por que temerle a su padre o madre, en tu caso a tu tío

Víctor: ¿no debemos temerles?

Danny: por supuesto que no, la relación padre-hijo no debe ser así, un hijo debe querer a su padre y llevarse bien, sentirse libre de contarle sus problemas, su opinión y sus gustos sin tener miedo

Víctor: no te burles de mí, eso no es verdad, estás tratando de engañarme

Danny: no, no quiero engañarte, solo quiero ayudarte

Víctor: puedes ayudarme desapareciendo y dejarme vivir mi vida como yo quiera hacerlo

Danny: pero……

En eso se oyeron varios gritos en el pasillo de la escuela, los otros alumnos de Casper High corrían hacia todas direcciones, Danny sabía que otro ataque se estaba llevando a cabo, así que salió junto con Víctor para ayudarlo a escapar y eventualmente ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Tanto Víctor como Danny se sorprendieron al ver que no se trataba de un vampiro, si no de todo un ejército de vampiros que volaban por todas partes capturando a los alumnos y profesores y llevándoselos lejos. Danny sabía que no podría contra todos ellos así que optó por huir.

Danny y Víctor bajaron hasta el cuarto de calderas donde se reunía con Sam y Tucker, quienes también se encontraban ahí adentro para alivio de Danny. Tucker cerró y atrancó la puerta para que los vampiros no pudieran entrar, ahí esperaron hasta que los gritos cesaron.

Poco a poco salieron de su escondite, los vampiros se habían ido llevándose a toda la escuela, los únicos que quedaban eran Danny, Tucker, Sam y Víctor, nadie más.

Sam: esto es horrible, horrible

Tucker: ¿y ahora que haremos?, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, la banda murciélago capturó a todos y de seguro volverán por nosotros

Danny: creo que el momento de pelear ha llegado, tendré que ir a buscar a la banda murciélago y ver si puedo liberar a los otros

Sam: Danny, no sabemos si tus poderes servirán en contra de los vampiros

Danny: pero tengo que hacerlo

Víctor: ¿de que tanto hablan?

Los chicos no se habían percatado de que Víctor seguía con ellos y por eso no habían tenido cuidado de lo que hablaban

Víctor: ¿Qué es todo eso de "tus poderes"?

Tucker: rayos, creo que ahora si la regamos

Danny: ni modo, en vista de las circunstancias creo que debes saberlo Víctor

Danny se transformó en fantasma ante la mirada atónita de Víctor, el muchacho retrocedió como temiéndole a Danny

Víctor: eres…eres… ¿eres el chico fantasma?

Danny: si, lo soy, pero es un secreto y de verdad te agradecería que no dijeras nada a nadie

Víctor: descuida, te prometo que nadie lo sabrá

Danny: gracias, creo que debemos esperar un poco antes de ir a buscar a los vampiros, necesitamos un plan

Los cuatro decidieron refugiarse en casa de Danny para inventar una estrategia de ataque, estuvieron pensando hasta que cayó la noche y optaron por irse a dormir y continuar por la mañana.

Un pequeño ruido despertó a Danny, inmediatamente se levantó para inspeccionar el lugar, Sam y Tucker aún dormían pero Víctor no se encontraba en su sitio, Danny bajó las escaleras y lo vio salir por la puerta, aparentemente Víctor no sabía que Danny lo había descubierto.

Siguió a Víctor hasta un edificio muy viejo que parecía a punto de caerse, Víctor entró en el y subió las escaleras. Danny se convirtió en fantasma y fue tras el silenciosamente. Finalmente vio como el otro chico entraba a una habitación y cerraba la puerta, Danny se hizo invisible y la atravesó solo para encontrarse con un espectáculo horrible.

Era un enorme cuarto en donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de vampiros reunidos, Víctor caminaba entre ellos como si nada y para su sorpresa los vampiros no le hacían nada. En el fondo de la habitación había un hombre muy alto vestido de negro, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel pálida, orejas en punta y dos gigantescos colmillos asomándose por su boca. Definitivamente era Edgar Cole, el vampiro jefe.

Víctor llegó hasta donde estaba el vampiro, se arrodilló y comenzó a decir unas palabras que a Danny le rompieron el corazón.

Víctor: tío Edgar, ya vine para hablarte de lo que he descubierto en la escuela

Edgar: no es necesario, como te habrás dado cuenta me cansé de esperar y ya inicié el ataque, solo faltan esos tres muchachos que escaparon, pronto iremos por ellos

Víctor: siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero tuve algunas complicaciones

Edgar: cállate, eres un bueno para nada, me arrepiento de haberte recogido cuando tus padres estiraron la pata. Yo esperaba que fueras un mejor aliado, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo

Víctor: pero tío, tengo nueva información, y es relacionada con los chicos que aún no atrapas

Edgar: mas te vale que sea información importante, de lo contrario ya sabes lo que te espera

Víctor: lo es, resulta que uno de esos muchachos es más peligroso de lo que piensas

Edgar: ¿a que te refieres?

Víctor: me refiero a que uno de ellos es nada más y nada menos que "Danny Phantom"

Edgar: ¿Qué?, ¿lo dices en serio?

Víctor: absolutamente

Edgar: eso podría ser un problema, pero no importa, atacaremos con todos nuestros hombres y realmente dudo que Phantom pueda contra nosotros, la victoria es inminente jajajajaja

Víctor: ¿y entonces finalmente esclavizaremos a los humanos?

Edgar: así es Víctor, pronto esas molestas criaturas sabrán hasta donde puede llegar mi maldad

Danny estaba desolado, Víctor era realmente malvado y el tío del que hablaba no era otro que Edgar Cole, el líder de la banda vampiro y el vampiro jefe, ahora todo encajaba. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del lugar y regresó a su casa, tenía que avisarles a sus amigos cuanto antes.

Continuará……

Otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que ahora si me dejen mas reviews o si no alguien saldrá herido, jejeje es broma, pero de verdad les agradecería que lo hicieran. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Que onda, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. Aquí tienen el sexto capítulo de mi fic, está un poco corto pero espero que les guste, realmente no pasa nada relevante pero este capítulo es para que entiendan un poco mas la historia.

Bueno, los dejo, recuerden que Danny Phantom no me pertenece.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 6: La Historia de Víctor

Víctor regresó a la casa de los Fenton en el momento que el sol comenzaba a salir, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y subió las escaleras esperando no despertar a los otros. Lamentablemente para el Danny, Sam y Tucker ya estaban despiertos y lo veían con una expresión de enfado.

Sam: ¿se puede saber a donde fuiste?

Víctor: a ningún lado, solo fui a estirar las piernas, siempre salgo a caminar muy temprano

Tucker: no deberías hacerlo, es muy peligroso, podrías ser atacado por uno de los vampiros

Víctor: descuiden, soy muy precavido, les aseguro que ningún vampiro me atacará

Danny: claro, ¿Cómo podrían atacar a uno de los suyos?

Víctor quedó petrificado, ¿acaso Danny ya se había dado cuenta de su verdadero propósito?, trató en vano de fingir tranquilidad y que no pasaba nada.

Víctor: ¿Qué has dicho?

Danny: lo que oíste, los vampiros no te atacan por que tu trabajas para ellos

Víctor: estas loco, yo nunca….

Danny: por Dios, deja ya de fingir Víctor, te seguí anoche, vi como te reunías con ellos y como le revelabas mi verdadera identidad a tu tío

Víctor: Danny yo no……

Sam: no puedo creer que seas sobrino de Edgar Cole, y que nos hayas traicionado después de que nosotros quisimos ayudarte

Víctor: bien, creo que ya no es necesario fingir. Pues si, yo estoy con los vampiros, y adivinen que, yo también soy un vampiro

Tucker: ¿tu también?

Víctor: exactamente, ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? jajajaja

La cara de Víctor denotaba maldad pura, miraba con ironía a los otros tres chicos y reía. Danny se transformó en fantasma y se abalanzó sobre el pero Víctor sacó un par de alas de murciélago de su espalda y lo esquivó. Sam y Tucker también trataron de detenerlo pero no lo lograron. El chico vampiro abrió la ventana y salió volando de ahí, pero un rayo fantasma lanzado por Danny lo derribó y frustró su escape, Sam y Tucker lo amarraron con las sabanas de Danny y lo acorralaron.

Víctor: ¿de veras creen que esto me detendrá?, mi tío vendrá por mí y ustedes pagarán muy caro por lo que están haciendo

Danny: no lo dudo, pero por lo pronto tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte y queremos que nos las contestes

Víctor: ¿y si no quiero?

Tucker: si quieres, por que si no te atravesaremos el corazón con una estaca y no creo que eso te guste

Víctor: no serían capaces

Sam: ¿estás seguro?

Víctor: de acuerdo, lo haré, hablaré, pero no me hagan nada por favor

Sam: que buen chico

Víctor. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

Danny: para empezar, ¿Cómo pueden los vampiros atacar de día y de noche?, se que los vampiros son criaturas nocturnas y el sol podría ser mortal para ustedes

Víctor: hace unos años mi tío conoció a Desiree, la genio fantasma, y ella le concedió el deseo de que los vampiros fuéramos inmunes al sol

Tucker: ja, tenía que haber un fantasma metido en todo esto

Danny: muy bien, segunda pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu propósito en la escuela?

Víctor: yo soy un espía, me infiltré en la escuela para vigilar a los estudiantes y así hacer más fácil su captura, se supone que debía informarle a mi tío diariamente sobre las actividades en la escuela

Sam: entonces tú avisaste a aquel vampiro cuando Dash y Kwan salieron

Víctor: si, yo le dije a ese vampiro que esos dos saldrían y por eso estaba preparado para atacar

Tucker: eres un maldito

Danny: cálmate Tucker, siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué cuando te seguí ese vampiro trató de atacarte?

Víctor: el no trataba de atacarme, simplemente era el mensajero entre mi tío y yo y venía a que le diera mi informe, eventualmente el se lo daría al jefe, lo malo es que llegaste tu y lo arruinaste todo. En vez de salvarme hiciste que me castigaran por haber dejado que me siguieran

Danny: uy, perdóname. Descuida, esta es la última pregunta, ¿Por qué?

Víctor: ¿Por qué……qué?

Danny: ¿Por qué eres malvado?, ¿Qué te llevó a ser un esclavo de Edgar Cole?

Víctor: bueno, pues verás, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente yo me quedé solo, no tenía a donde ir, estaba perdido y no sabía que hacer. Entonces conocí a Edgar Cole, el me ofreció adoptarme como su sobrino si yo dedicaba mi vida a hacer el mal y otorgarle mi lealtad, al principio yo no quería pero estaba desesperado, así que finalmente acepté. El me convirtió en vampiro y me instruyó en el arte de ser una criatura de la noche, poco a poco su ejército se fue incrementando y su reino de maldad se hizo más fuerte. Mi primera misión fue aquí mismo en Casper High hace varios años, yo era el espía y lo ayudé a capturar a todos esos muchachos de los que nos habló Lancer el primer día de clases. Por supuesto que usé otra identidad para evitar que me descubrieran y poder regresar a terminar la misión de mi tío

Tucker: por eso pudiste inscribirte nuevamente, nadie sabía que tú eras el que ayudó a la banda murciélago hace años

Víctor: así es

Sam: ¿pero nunca te sentiste mal por lo que hacías?, ¿no te remordió la conciencia por todos los que salieron afectados?

Víctor: te mentiría si te dijera que no, sobretodo por que había hecho muchos amigos y me dolió verlos sufrir el mismo destino que yo, aún me siento furioso conmigo por haberlos traicionado de esa manera. Es también por eso por lo que me he portado grosero y distante, por que no quiero tener que sufrir al ver a mis amigos ser atacados por mis camaradas, no lo soportaría otra vez. Preferí no hacer ningún amigo esta vez y así no me sentiría tan mal cuando mis compañeros los atacaran

Danny: Víctor, escúchame, no tienes por que seguir haciendo esto

Víctor: de verdad que no quiero, no soy una mala persona, pero Edgar Cole me ayudó y le estoy agradecido, además que si lo traiciono seguro que me eliminará

Tucker: bonita ayuda la que te dio

Sam: ¿no lo entiendes Víctor?, Edgar Cole solo te quiere para que seas su sirviente, el no te ha dado un hogar ni una vida feliz

Danny: aún estás a tiempo, nosotros podemos ayudarte pero necesitamos que tú nos ayudes también. Ayúdanos a salvar a los otros y a detener a Edgar Cole y nosotros te protegeremos de el

Víctor: no es tan fácil, el es muy poderoso, ¿además si lo derrotan que pasará conmigo?, ¿dónde viviré?

Sam: no tienes que preocuparte, claro que no te dejaremos desamparado, te encontraremos un hogar y una familia

Tucker: una familia de verdad

Danny: ¿lo vez?, puedes confiar en nosotros, solo debes abandonar el camino del mal, yo mismo estuve a punto de pasarme al lado oscuro en dos ocasiones, una fue cuando un loco llamado Freakshow me hipnotizó para que me uniera a su circo gótico y otra fue cuando mi yo malvado vino del futuro y trató de asesinar a mi familia y a mis amigos

Tucker: y al señor Lancer

Víctor: ¿Cuál es el punto?

Danny: el punto es que yo se por lo que estás pasando y puedo ayudarte, solo necesito que me lo permitas

Víctor: necesito pensarlo, entiende que casi toda mi vida he sido un vampiro desalmado y esto representa un gran cambio para mí, además tengo miedo, no se si esto de ser bueno sea para mi

Danny: de acuerdo, te daremos algo de tiempo para que decidas, solo que tenemos que dejarte amarrado mientras no sepamos nada

Víctor: lo entiendo, por favor, quisiera estar solo, tengo mucho que reflexionar

Danny, Sam y Tucker salieron de la habitación dejando a un confundido Víctor amarrado e inmovilizado, el resto del día se quedó pensando, era una decisión difícil para el, pero Danny confiaba en que tomaría la mejor decisión.

Continuará……

Bueno, uno más. Aquí termina otro capítulo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews. Nos leemos, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, lo siento de verdad, últimamente la imaginación me ha estado fallando y este capítulo salió mas corto de lo que hubiera esperado. Y es que tengo un buen de broncas con la escuela y con una obra de teatro que estoy dirigiendo, así que les pido que sean pacientes conmigo.

Como les dije, esté capítulo salió muy corto y no pasa casi nada nuevo, pero les prometo que el próxima será mejor.

Danny Phantom no me pertenece y a Butch Hartman si y bla bla bla bla…….

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 7: Se Avecina la Tormenta

Danny entró a su habitación para ver si Víctor ya había pensado en la propuesta que le habían hecho, el niño vampiro se encontraba profundamente dormido cuando el entró. Al verlo así, Danny pensó en que realmente no se veía como un mal chico, por el contrario, pareciera que ese niño no era capaz de romper un plato.

Lentamente lo movió para que despertara, le costó un poco de trabajo lograrlo ya que Víctor se había quedado despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que había hablado con Danny, Sam y Tucker anteriormente.

Finalmente despertó por completo, le dio una mirada seria a Danny y luego bajó la cabeza para ver el suelo. Danny entendía que la situación en la que se encontraba no era muy agradable para el, así que trató de no presionarlo en dar su respuesta, para su sorpresa, Víctor fue el primero en hablar.

Víctor: Estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron

Danny: ¿ah si?

Víctor: si, y ya tomé mi decisión

Danny: ¿estás seguro de que es la correcta?

Víctor: totalmente

Danny: ¿y bien?, ¿Qué decidiste?

Víctor: decidí que voy a ayudarlos, lo estuve reflexionando y creo que tienen razón, la vida que llevo con Edgar Cole realmente no es vida. Solo soy un esclavo y me veo obligado a hacer cosas que no deseo hacer, por lo que quiero ayudarlos y ser bueno de ahora en adelante

Danny: no sabes lo feliz que me hacen esas palabras Víctor

Víctor: pero aún tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si vencemos a la banda murciélago, y también tengo miedo de que quieran vengarse de mi por traidor

Danny: no tienes por que preocuparte, como te dijimos ayer, nosotros te protegeremos, solo debes confiar en nosotros

Víctor: gracias, y perdón por haberles mentido

Danny: descuida, te perdonamos

Víctor: también quiero agradecerte por haber creído en mí y por haber querido ayudarme cuando nadie más lo hizo, ustedes tres son en verdad los mejores amigos que he tenido

Danny: no tienes que agradecerme, yo también te agradezco que me hayas salvado de Dash, si no hubieras estado aquí seguramente aún estaría inconsciente por el tremendo golpe que me iba a dar

Danny desató a Víctor y los dos bajaron a la sala donde los esperaban Tucker y Sam. Los dos se alegraron al saber que Víctor había decidido abandonar el lado oscuro y que pretendía ayudarlos, ahora solo faltaba planear la estrategia para combatir a Edgar Cole y a sus vampiros.

Víctor: ¿Qué les parece si usamos la misma estrategia que ellos para atacar?

Sam: ¿Qué estrategia?

Víctor: usar un espía, yo puedo serlo, iré todas las noches con la banda murciélago y cuando regrese les diré lo que planean

Tucker: es buena idea, además tenemos la ventaja de que Víctor es uno de los aliados más confiables de Cole y esto facilitará mucho las cosas

Danny: bien, está decidido, Víctor hará la función de espía y Sam, Tucker y yo prepararemos todo para el ataque

Sam: bien

Víctor: solo que recuerden que vencer al vampiro jefe no será tan fácil, los otros vampiros no lo permitirán y en caso de que los eludiéramos y llegáramos hasta el, nada nos asegura que lo derrotemos

Tucker: pero tu puedes decirnos cual es su punto débil, eso nos ayudaría mucho

Víctor: ese es el problema, no se cual es su punto débil, Edgar Cole nunca nos lo dijo

Danny: ese es un problema

Víctor: además si se lo pregunto podría sospechar

Sam: tienes razón

Tucker: entonces que haremos

Víctor: por lo pronto cuidar la defensa, Edgar Cole tiene un gran arsenal de ataque bajo la manga, puede lanzar rayos de los ojos que te convierten en cenizas en cuestión de segundos, puede convertirse en un monstruo enorme con gran fuerza y habilidad, también tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse a donde le plazca, sin mencionar que es muy rápido y malvado

Danny: bien, debemos tener eso en mente para cuando llegue la hora de la verdad

Sam: solo debemos confiar en nosotros mismos, hemos logrado superar retos sumamente peligrosos y siempre hemos logrado salir victoriosos

Los cuatro amigos estaban más decididos que nunca a enfrentar a sus enemigos y confiaban plenamente en que todo saldría bien. Esta podría ser quizás la aventura que los había unido mas, ya no les importaba lo que viniera, estaban felices de estar juntos en ese momento y listos para luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la banda murciélago.

Víctor: bueno, creo que es hora de irme, si no lo hago vendrán a buscarme y podrían descubrirnos, estén preparados para cuando yo regrese, y no se preocupen, no le daré información a Cole sobre ustedes, a ver que le invento

Danny: ten mucho cuidado Víctor, no queremos que te pase nada

Víctor: no pasará nada, Edgar Cole será muy inteligente pero no creo que se espere lo que planeamos, solo tengo que cuidar lo que digo y todo estará bien

Víctor sacó nuevamente el par de alas de murciélago y voló de regreso al decadente edificio donde se ocultaban los vampiros, mientras tanto Danny, Sam y Tucker preparaban una estrategia para vencer al vampiro jefe

Danny: lo he pensado y creo que ya resolví el asunto del ejército de vampiros, me convertiré en fantasma y me haré intangible, recuerden que si ustedes toman mi mano también se harán intangibles y así podremos llegar hasta el vampiro jefe sin ningún problema

Tucker: genial, ¿y luego que haremos contra el?

Sam: creo que será conveniente ir armados, ya saben, ajos, agua bendita, estacas y eso

Danny: perfecto, esperemos que todo salga bien

Los tres miraron por la ventana donde Víctor ya se había perdido de vista, estaban aterrorizados pero contentos, y listos para la batalla final en donde se pondría en juego mucho, en donde era ganar o morir.

Continuará……

Bueno, ¿Qué les dije?, cortísimo, pero les repito que el próximo será mas interesante, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews y decirles lo importante que son sus comentarios para mí. Aquí está el octavo capítulo, no quedó tan bueno como yo hubiera querido pero bueno, ya que. Ya lo saben, Danny Phantom no me pertenece, espero que les guste el capítulo.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 8: Prisioneros del Terror

El sol acababa de ocultarse, estaba totalmente oscuro y solitario, la temperatura bajó notablemente. Víctor acababa de entrar en la guarida de la banda murciélago y tal y como había prometido, mintió sobre sus descubrimientos con respecto a sus nuevos amigos.

Edgar Cole reía con maldad y explicaba a sus camaradas el nuevo plan para capturar a los jóvenes que quedaban, una vez que los capturara y los convirtiera podría continuar con el resto de los habitantes de Amity Park, luego del país y finalmente del mundo, su plan no podía fallar.

Cada palabra del malvado vampiro era escuchada y analizada por Víctor, quien ponía especial atención en lo que decía para después avisarles a Danny y a los otros. Una vez que todo el plan fue revelado, Edgar Cole le pidió a Víctor que se acercara, el muchacho obedeció.

Edgar: dime Víctor, ¿averiguaste algo que nos ayude a capturar a los otros?

Víctor: nada nuevo, pero no debes preocuparte tío, son un blanco fácil, nada por lo que debas preocuparte

Edgar: ¿seguro?, ayer me dijiste que Danny Phantom está con ellos, ¿no será un problema?

Víctor: en absoluto, lo vigilé ayer y realmente no es tan poderoso como creímos, no tiene ni idea de cómo usar sus poderes o de cómo puede vencernos

Edgar: excelente, es una gran noticia, en ese caso no debo preocuparme ¿verdad?

Víctor: por supuesto que no tío, nada por que preocuparse

Edgar: claro, yo no debo preocuparme de nada……..pero tu si

Víctor: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Edgar: quiero decir que debes sentirte muy preocupado por estar a punto de experimentar los tormentos que les damos a los traidores

Víctor quedó mudo, horrorizado veía la expresión de odio y maldad que tenía Edgar, trató de fingir un poco pero era inútil, su miedo era evidente.

Víctor: no se a que te refieres, ¿Por qué habría yo de temerle a esos tormentos?

Edgar: por que estás a punto de sufrirlos

Víctor: tío, de verdad no se que te pasa, yo jamás te he traicionado

Edgar: es inútil que lo disimules, lo se todo

El vampiro dio dos palmadas e inmediatamente un par de vampiros sujetaron a Víctor para que no escapara. Edgar se acercó a el, lo tomó de la cara y la acercó a la de el.

Edgar: me has decepcionado Víctor, yo que te tendí mi mano, yo que te di la inmortalidad, y así es como me pagas

Víctor: por favor tío Edgar, yo no he hecho nada

Edgar: deja de llamarme tío, se muy bien que te volviste amigo de Danny Phantom y de los otros dos, así como conozco su plan para derrotarme

Víctor: eso es imposible, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Edgar: ¿crees que estoy ciego?, ¿crees que soy un estúpido?, yo veo cada movimiento que haces, escucho cada palabra que dices, conozco cada pensamiento que pasa por tu vacía cabeza, no puedes engañarme

Víctor comprendió que estaba perdido, Edgar Cole lo había descubierto y nadie podría ayudarlo, comenzó a llorar, pero no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás, además, aunque quisiera ya no podía hacerlo.

Víctor: es verdad, te traicioné, lo hice para liberarme de tu dominio, yo nunca quise ser un vampiro

Edgar: eres un tonto, tu solo firmaste tu sentencia

Víctor: ya no me importa lo que me hagas, después de todo tu reino de oscuridad terminará pronto, Danny te detendrá

Edgar: tienes demasiada confianza en ese chico fantasma, pero yo soy mas poderoso que el, no durará ni un minuto, y ahora por tu culpa no me conformaré con dejarlos vivir como vampiros, si no que los eliminaré, les daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa

Víctor: no, por favor no lo hagas

Edgar: demasiado tarde…..llévenselo

Los otros dos vampiros se llevaron a Víctor mientras este gritaba de desesperación. Mientras tanto, Danny, Sam y Tucker ya se habían hecho de diversas armas contra los vampiros, solo esperaban el regreso de su amigo.

Danny: Víctor ya se tardó mucho, me preocupa

Sam: tranquilo Danny, estoy segura de que está bien

Tucker: quizás esté preparando todo para la batalla

Danny: eso espero, tengo miedo de que lo hayan descubierto

Tucker: amigo, tómalo con clama

Danny: no puedo Tucker, yo lo involucré en esto y si algo le pasa será por mi culpa

Sam: no hay que ser negativos, no es posible que lo hayan descubierto

Edgar: de hecho si lo es

Los tres amigos se voltearon con horror al escuchar aquella siniestra voz, Danny reconoció inmediatamente al vampiro jefe, su reacción fue la esperada, comenzó a preocuparse aún más por Víctor…….y por ellos mismos

Danny: ¿Qué le hiciste a Víctor?

Edgar: ese traidor está recibiendo su merecido en este momento, se pasó de listo y ahora está pagando las consecuencias

Danny: maldito, déjalo ir, nosotros lo obligamos a que nos ayudara, el no tuvo la culpa

Edgar: no trates de defenderlo, se muy bien que el tomó la decisión de ayudarlos

Sam: ¿ahora que?

Tucker: no lo se

Edgar: yo si se, vine por ustedes para llevarlos con su querido amigo Víctor, ahí es donde recibirán su castigo

Danny: no te atrevas a tocar a Sam o a Tucker

Edgar: ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?, ¿tu?

Danny: lo haré

Edgar: inténtalo

Danny se transformó en fantasma y atacó con toda su furia a Edgar, el vampiro lo esquivó y lo golpeo por la espalda, Danny quedó muy lastimado, el golpe había sido fuerte.

Danny: rayos, es mas fuerte de lo que creí

Edgar: al igual que Víctor me subestimaste, y por eso morirás jajajajajajaja

Danny: claro que no, tú eres el que será destruido

Edgar: no me hagas reír, nadie puede matarme

Danny voló hacia Edgar Cole y comenzó atacarlo, pero este era demasiado rápido y no lograba darle ni un golpe. Edgar tomó la mano de Danny y se la torció fuertemente, el chico gritaba de dolor ante la mirada horrorizada de sus amigos.

Edgar: ¿lo ves?, eres demasiado débil

Danny: no lo soy, y te derrotaré aunque pierda la vida haciéndolo

Edgar: descuida, la perderás. Solo que no me vencerás

El villano soltó la mano de Danny y le lanzó un rayo de energía, el rayo dio en el blanco y Danny cayó al suelo sumamente afectado, trató de levantarse pero estaba muy herido para lograrlo, lentamente las fuerzas lo abandonaban y cayó en la inconciencia, no sin antes escuchar la risa diabólica de Edgar Cole y los gritos de angustia de sus amigos al verlo en ese estado.

Continuará……

¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews y díganme que piensan, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaa, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto ya es el penúltimo y el siguiente será el final de esta historia. Como ya lo saben mis capítulos no se caracterizan por ser tan largo pero este creo que me salió mas largo que los otros. En fin, de verdad espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews.

Ya para terminar ya sabes que Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 9: La Batalla Final

El lugar estaba húmedo y oscuro, podía oírse claramente el chillido de las ratas y la fuerte lluvia que acababa de desatarse. Danny despertó mareado y adolorido, al principio no recordaba lo que había sucedido ni como había llegado a ese horrible lugar, pero pronto las imágenes de Edgar Cole atacándolo sin piedad volvieron a su mente.

Se levantó usando las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado y trató de caminar pero algo se lo impidió, notó que sus tobillos estaban atados por cadenas, las cuales a su vez estaban unidas a la pared para evitar que escapara, también se dio cuenta de que no tenía camisa ni zapatos, lo único que le quedaba eran sus jeans azules, que en ese momento lucían sucios y algo desgarrados.

De repente oyó una voz familiar que lo llamaba por su nombre, volteó a ver quien lo había llamado y vio a sus amigos Sam, Tucker y Víctor atados igual que el a la pared, su aspecto no era tan abatido como el de el, pero podía notarse que ellos también habían sido lastimados por los vampiros.

Danny: amigos, me alegra que estén bien

Tucker: a nosotros también nos alegra que tú lo estés, nos diste un buen susto

Sam: (casi llorando) llegamos a creer que ya no despertarías nunca

Danny: tranquilízate Sam, estoy bien, en lo que se puede decir

Víctor: lo siento Danny, les fallé, Edgar me descubrió antes de que yo me diera cuenta

Danny: descuida Víctor, hiciste lo que pudiste, yo soy el que tiene que pedir perdón por haberte involucrado en esto, si no lo hubiera hecho tu no estarías corriendo la misma suerte que nosotros

Víctor: no tengo nada que perdonarte Danny, por el contrario, me alegra haberlos conocido y que hayan tratado de ayudarme, gracias a ustedes tengo un nuevo concepto de la vida y ahora se lo que es la verdadera felicidad, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar el unirme a ustedes, simplemente no lo haría

Tucker: bien, lo que importa ahora es ver como saldremos de esta. Danny, ¿Por qué no intentas transformarte?

Danny: buena idea Tucker

Danny trató de convertirse en fantasma pero estaba demasiado débil para lograrlo, lo intentó varias veces pero era inútil.

Danny: no puedo, me siento muy cansado y lastimado, ahora entiendo por que Edgar Cole me atacó más a mí que a ustedes, lo hizo para impedir que pudiera transformarme.

Sam: no importa, hay que buscar otra solución, podemos hacerlo

Víctor: si solo pudiéramos abrir estas cadenas sería más fácil escapar

Tucker: claro, pero no veo como podamos hacerlo, están bien reforzadas y será difícil

Danny: esperen un momento, Víctor, ¿dijiste que Edgar Cole puede lanzar rayos de los ojos que queman lo que sea?

Víctor: si lo dije, todos lo vampiros pueden hacerlo, ¿Por qué?

Danny: no olvides que tú también eres un vampiro, tal vez puedas desintegrar las cadenas con ese poder

Víctor: es posible, pero nunca he intentado ese ataque, no se si lo lograré

Tucker: tienes que intentarlo viejo

Sam: confiamos en ti, sabemos que puedes hacerlo

Víctor: está bien, lo intentaré

Víctor dirigió la mirada hacia las cadenas que lo sujetaban, miró fijamente por un momento y lentamente sus pupilas se volvieron color verde, el chico comenzó a sudar y después de un esfuerzo un rayo verdoso salió de sus ojos y convirtió las cadenas en polvo del mismo color que el rayo.

Los chicos estaban felices al ver que lo había logrado, Víctor repitió la misma operación con cada uno de sus amigos y finalmente los liberó a todos, Sam corrió hacia el y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Danny: lo lograste amigo

Víctor: gracias, nunca pensé que yo también sería capaz de controlar ese poder

Sam: no solo eso, tal vez tengas más habilidades ocultas que las que conocemos

Víctor: tal vez, eso sería súper

Edgar: (entrando) si, súper, lastima que no podrás averiguar si de verdad posees esas habilidades, ninguno de ustedes podrá

Danny: ya verás Cole, no importa lo que hagas, al final terminarás derrotado

Edgar: di lo que quieras mocoso estúpido, quierelo o no ya me salí con la mía. Convertí a los chicos de Amity Park en mis esclavos, mi venganza se cumplió y ahora seguiré con el mundo entero

Tucker: eso sobre nuestro cadáver

Edgar: veo que conocen la siguiente parte de mi plan jejejeje

Víctor: no le lo permitiré Edgar, no se como pero te detendré

Edgar: ¿tu?, un pobre mocoso huérfano sin talento no es capaz de vencer ni al rival mas patético. Ya me imagino si tus inútiles padres vivieran como se avergonzarían de mi, por ese lado deberían agradecerme por haberles evitado esa pena

Víctor: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Edgar: oh, es verdad, nunca te lo dije ¿verdad?, ¿nunca te preguntaste como es que murieron realmente tus padres? Jejejejeje

Víctor: claro que si, ellos fallecieron en un accidente

Edgar: eso es lo que te hice creer todo este tiempo, verás. Hace mucho tiempo conocí a cierta mujer con quien estuve a punto de casarme, pero no creas que por que me enamoré de ella, una vez que la conocí mejor me di cuenta de que su familia poseía poderes que seguramente me serían útiles una vez que esclavizara a la tierra. Poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza hasta que llegó la hora de conocer a su familia, un día me llevó a visitar a su hermana y al marido de esta……….grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que esa parejita había tenido un hijo cuyos poderes prometían mucho.

Víctor ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de la relación que tenía el relato de Edgar con el. De repente sus ojos se humedecieron y cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Edgar: Veo que ya te diste cuenta de quien era ese niño jejejeje, así es Vícc, ese niño………..eras tu. Me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo para obtener tu lealtad a toda costa, pero cuando tus padres se enteraron de mis intenciones pues, digamos que se volvieron un pequeño estorbo para mí y ya sabes que es lo que hago con los que se meten en mi camino

Víctor. No lo puedo creer, tú los mataste, ¡tú asesinaste a mis padres!

Edgar: exacto jajajaja, todavía me divierto recordando la cara de mi "prometida" cuando vio sus cadáveres calcinados y de sus gritos cuando me fui volando de ahí contigo, (en tono de burla) _"no, no por favor, no te lo lleves"_ jajajajaja

Sam: es usted un monstruo, literalmente

Danny: maldito, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Víctor?, ahora verás

Danny corrió hacia Edgar aún sin poder transformarse, aunque trataba de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas no lograba hacerle daño, Edgar reía a carcajadas al ver los vanos esfuerzos del chico por defenderse. Después de dejar de reír chasqueó los dedos y un gran grupo de vampiros entraron al cuarto donde estaban, se colocaron en todas partes rodeándolos.

Víctor: bueno, al parecer la batalla final ha llegado, no tenemos tanta fuerza como ellos pero hay que hacer el intento……además tengo que vengar a mis padres y hacerlos pagar por todo lo que hicieron

Tucker: tienes razón, no importa lo que pase, no debemos rendirnos

Sam, Tucker y Víctor se abalanzaron contra los vampiros y la batalla dio inicio, Danny aún seguía enfrentándose a Edgar Cole sin resultados positivos.

Edgar: tonto humano, ¿Por qué sigues tratando de atacarme si ya viste que no lo lograrás?

Danny: lo hago por que les prometí a mis amigos que no me rendiría

Edgar: escúchame, esas son tonterías, y te informo que ya estás colmando mi paciencia, si sigues fastidiando te eliminaré de la forma mas dolorosa que te puedas imaginar

Danny: no me importa, no importa si muero asesinado por ti en este momento y lugar, al menos sabré que mi vida terminó intentando detenerte

Edgar: bien, si así lo quieres

El vampiro jefe le dio una tremenda patada a Danny en las costillas, luego lo tomó del cuello y se elevó con el, lo estrelló contra el techo y lo arrojó al suelo, Danny escupía sangre y se sentía muy mal. Edgar Cole se acercó a el nuevamente, con un movimiento de la mano lo hizo levitar en el aire y le asestó un fuerte golpe, como toque final lo atacó con un rayo idéntico al que le había lanzado anteriormente.

Danny ya casi no lograba respirar, la vista se le nublaba, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón deteniéndose lentamente, finalmente se resignó a lo que pasaría, estaba seguro de que ese era el fin.

Edgar Cole llegó hasta el y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su cara. Una enorme y puntiaguda lanza de color negro se apareció en una de sus manos, la apuntó hacia a Danny, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe fatal alguien lo atacó por la espalda.

Se volteó y vio a Víctor, quien había visto sus intenciones de matar a Danny y había ido a ayudarlo. Edgar le lanzó una mirada de odio y se volteó para atacarlo, Víctor también se puso en posición de ataque, ambos vampiros se elevaron y volaron hacia el otro dispuestos a destruir a su oponente. Desafortunadamente para Víctor las cosas no le salieron como esperaba.

Danny, Sam y Tucker vieron con horror lo que acababa de ocurrir: su amigo Víctor había sido atravesado por la lanza de Edgar. El niño vampiro cayó al suelo herido y sangrando mientras que Cole reía malignamente. Danny trató de llamarle a Víctor para que reaccionara, pero parecía que ya era tarde.

Danny: Víctor NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuará……

Jejeje, de verdad que soy malo, hasta yo me caigo gordo por tratar así a mis personajes. Tal vez algo melodramático y sádico pero bueno, ¿Qué esperan de alguien que se la pasa teniendo pesadillas y que tiene fama de sombrío en la escuela? (jaja, si supieran que mis ratos libres los uso para escribir estas cosas)

Espero que les esté gustando la historia y que me dejen sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi, trataré de subir el último capítulo lo antes posible, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, como se los prometí, aquí tienen el último capítulo de esta historia. Me está pasando igual que con mi fic anterior y como me encariñé con el ahora es difícil para mi terminarlo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

Este capítulo es ligeramente mas largo que los otros, me salió tal vez un poco cursi, choteado y fumado, pero espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que lo han leído y especialmente a las siguientes personas, quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews y a quienes dedico esta historia:

**SamxDanny-ely: **bueno, que te puedo decir, tú has sido un gran apoyo para mí en el tiempo que llevo de escribir fics puesto que me has apoyado en mis dos historias. Te considero una gran escritora y una gran amiga, muchas gracias por todo.

**Dragongirl1824: **muchas gracias por tus comentarios, veo que al igual que yo te llaman la atención los vampiros y me da gusto que te haya agradado la historia. Te aprecio mucho, nos leemos.

**Gold crystal: **Otra persona a quien le gustan los vampiros según comprendo por tu primer review, cuando comenzaba la historia me dijiste que tenías una hipótesis, ya ni te pregunté que tan acertada estuvo. Pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado el fic, tú también eres una persona a quien estimo mucho.

**Arkantosmalr: **A ti también te aprecio mucho por que tu igual me has apoyado en mis dos fics. Hubo momentos en los que no estoy seguro de haberte complacido totalmente y me disculpo si así lo fue, pero sinceramente espero que hayas disfrutado la historia.

**Katara Phantom: **jejejé, una de mis grandes amigas, la verdad les agradezco mucho a ti y a la voz que te acompaña por sus comentarios y por su apoyo. En verdad espero que te haya gustado la historia y te pido disculpas por no haberte podido dejar todos los reviews que te mereces (no quiere decir que no lo voy a intentar de ahora en adelante), otra vez muchas gracias y nos leemos.

**Kozumy Disgrace: **No tengo palabras para describir cuanto te estimo, tú también eres una de mis mejores amigas y también eres una excelente escritora. En verdad para mi es muy grato que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leer el fic y por toda tu ayuda, espero que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias.

**Ale!!: **Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y me da mucho gusto haberte ayudado a ganar es apuesta de la que me hablaste sobre Víctor. Espero que te haya gustado el fic y quiero decirte que también te aprecio mucho, nos leemos.

**AnnA-Angel Of Darkness-07: **Tú también eres alguien a quien aprecio mucho, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero no haberte defraudado. Muchas gracias por todo, tu también eres muy buena escritora, con un fic que has publicado me cautivaste, te cuidas, nos leemos.

**Karolina Phantom: **Y bueno, a ti que te puedo decir, ya sabes que eres una persona a quien quiero mucho y no tengo que decir que una maravillosa escritora. En verdad me dio muchísimo gusto que esta historia haya llamado tu atención, debo admitir que era uno de mis objetivos cuando comencé a escribir. Espero ya no haber sido tan cruel y que te haya gustado la historia, nos leemos.

Ojo, el orden en el que están es el orden en que dejaron sus reviews, no se vayan a sentir por que no están al principio, todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene un lugar muy especial en mi memoria. Y bueno, no los detengo mas, espero que disfruten el capítulo y que dejen reviews, solo les pido que sean amables en caso de que no les guste. Ya saben que Danny Phantom no me pertenece y a Butch Hartman si.

El Fantasma y el Vampiro

Capítulo 10: La Ultima Oportunidad

Víctor yacía en el suelo con la enorme laza negra de Edgar clavada en el estomago, sangre brotaba por su boca y constantemente lanzaba sonidos de dolor. Mientras Danny contemplaba ese horrible espectáculo la tristeza y la furia se apoderaban de el, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir tanto de los ojos de Danny como de los de Víctor, sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces Víctor con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trató de decirle algo a Danny.

Víctor: Danny, por favor, debes derrotarlo, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo

Danny: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Víctor?, no tenías que hacerlo, yo soy el que debería estar con esa cosa atravesada en el cuerpo

Víctor: no digas tonterías, tenía que ser así, solo tú puedes vencer a Edgar Cole, derrótalo y salven a la ciudad

Danny: pero también tengo que salvarte a ti

Víctor: es tarde para mí, recuerda que prometiste seguir adelante sin importar lo que pasara

Danny: si, pero también te prometí que disfrutarías de una vida mejor, que tendrías una familia verdadera, si te mueres no podré cumplir esa promesa

Víctor: eso ya no importa, estoy feliz de que haya sido así, después de todo al vencer a Edgar yo me hubiera convertido en un mortal y tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por esto

Danny: por favor, no te mueras

Víctor: adiós Danny, nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora debes luchar con todas tus fuerzas, así como yo descubrí mis verdaderos poderes tu también descubrirás que eres mas fuerte de lo que todos creen

Danny: descuida, pelearé y te juro que lo venceré, pero por Dios, tienes que resistir

En ese momento Sam y Tucker llegaron a donde estaban ellos, Sam tomó a Víctor entre sus brazos, le sacó la lanza (la cual se desvaneció como una nube de humo negro), tomó su pañuelo y trató de detener el sangrado de Víctor para ayudarlo a que no muriera.

Tucker: descuida Danny, nosotros cuidaremos de el, pero tu debes vencer a Edgar Cole, hazlo en nombre de Víctor

Danny: pero estoy muy débil, no se si lograré hacerlo

Sam: claro que lo lograrás, los tres tenemos confianza en ti

Danny: chicos……muchas gracias, haré lo que pueda

Las palabras de sus amigos tuvieron un gran efecto en Danny, ya que como por arte de magia sus energías volvieron a el, permitiéndole levantarse y convertirse nuevamente en fantasma.

Edgar: ¿Qué?, eso no es posible, tu estabas agonizando, te lastimé lo suficiente como para que no pudieras transformarte

Danny: lástima que no tomaste en cuenta el verdadero poder del amor entre amigos, es un error que te costará muy caro, maldito demonio

Edgar: no me impresionas fantasmita, además si ahora me consideras un demonio espera a ver a uno de verdad jajajajajaja

De repente todo el lugar comenzó a incendiarse, Danny voló hacia sus amigos y los hizo intangibles para que no sufrieran daño. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron a salvo, todas las llamas se acercaron a Edgar Cole y lo rodearon, parecía como si el cuerpo del vampiro se estuviera incendiando, pero ante la mirada atónita de los chicos la figura de Edgar se hizo mas grande, de su espalda salieron dos gigantescas alas, cuernos de toro se asomaron por su cabeza, sus pies y manos tomaron la forma de garras y una cola de león fue el toque final para su metamorfosis. Cuando el fuego se apagó dejó ver a una criatura monstruosa que veía con odio hacia donde estaba Danny, su voz también se hizo mas grave, era como la de cientos de almas en pena hablando al mismo tiempo, Edgar Cole ahora mas poderoso soltó una carcajada maléfica en señal de que su triunfo estaba próximo.

Tucker: oye, eso no es justo, nosotros no podemos hacer eso

Edgar: eso debieron pensarlo antes de entrometerse en mi camino

Danny: no importa la forma que tengas, este será tu fin, por todos los chicos que atacaste, por todo el daño que causaste y sobre todo….por Víctor, te derrotaré

Edgar: jajajajaja, no me hagas reír idiota, vamos, intenta atacarme, si te atreves

Danny voló hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Edgar, le lanzó rayos de ectoplasma, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, inclusive intentó usar su lamento fantasmagórico, pero lo único que no fue devastado fue su adversario.

Edgar: jeje, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

El chico ya no sabía que hacer, comenzaba a creer que de verdad no podría vencerlo, la idea de salir huyendo pasó por su mente, pero desapareció de inmediato al recordar que sus amigos aún estaban ahí, no podía abandonarlos, estaba a punto de rendirse y pedir clemencia cuando oyó que Víctor nuevamente trataba de decirle algo.

Víctor: Danny, no te des por vencido, aún tienes una última esperanza

Danny: ¿Cuál Víctor?, ya usé todos los ataque que se, ya no puedo hacer nada

Víctor: ¿recuerdas la forma en la que nos liberé de las cadenas?

Danny: si, lanzaste unos rayos de tus ojos y las desintegraste

Víctor: no se los había dicho, pero tú también puedes hacerlo

Danny: ¿Qué?, no juegues Víctor, no es el momento

Víctor: no estoy jugando, tú eres un híbrido y por lo tanto tienes ciertos poderes que no son comunes en los fantasmas, puedes llevar a cabo ataques de vampiros, si atacas a Edgar con ese poder estoy seguro de que lo vencerás

Danny: ¿estás seguro?

Víctor: completamente, además por ser fantasma el impacto de ese ataque será mayor, vamos, úsalo

Danny: pero no se como

Víctor: solo fija la vista en tu objetivo, no parpadees, piensa con intensidad en el ataque que quieres realizar, enfoca tu energía en un solo punto y cuando sientas que es suficiente dispara

Danny: de acuerdo, lo intentaré

Edgar: eso si yo lo permito, no te dará tiempo de nada……..muereeeeeee

Edgar se arrojo contra Danny con toda su furia, esta vez decidido a hacerlo pedazos, por su parte Danny hizo lo que Víctor le indicó, miró fijamente al vampiro y poco a poco sintió el poder que fluía por su cuerpo, finalmente disparó un magnífico rayo de luz roja que viajó rápidamente hasta impactar en el cuerpo del malvado Edgar.

Edgar: NO, ¿QUÉ HACES?, MALDITO, NO LO HAGAS…….NOOOOOOOO…..MIS PODEREEEEESSSSS….AHHHHHHHH

El monstruo comenzó a quemarse, había humo rojo por todas partes, Edgar gritaba de terror, su cuerpo de desintegró al igual que las cadenas que Víctor destruyó dejando solo su enorme esqueleto al descubierto, aunque finalmente terminó convirtiéndose en cenizas rojas también.

Danny caminó lentamente hasta donde estaban sus amigos, una vez ahí se desplomó en el suelo completamente agotado, volvió a ser un humano y cerró sus ojos a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Sam: lo hiciste Danny, derrotaste al vampiro jefe

Tucker: si viejo, eres el mejor

Danny: gracias amigos

Víctor. Sabía que lo lograrías, gracias, ahora puedo irme en paz

Danny: no Víctor, no digas eso, Cole está muerto y ahora todo volverá a la normalidad, podrás tener esa vida feliz que tanto deseabas

Víctor: lamentablemente no podré hacerlo, ya perdí mucha sangre y no resistiré mucho tiempo, pero no se sientan mal, como les dije, me voy feliz de saber que el mundo ya está a salvo

Sam: por favor Víctor, Danny no se rindió, no lo hagas tú

Tucker: si amigo, además tu herida está desapareciendo

Danny: Te lo suplico, resiste, no te………… ¿Qué?... ¿que dijiste Tucker?

Tucker: que su herida está despareciendo…..un momento…. ¿Está desapareciendo?

En efecto, la herida de Víctor se borró como si hubiera sido una simple mancha de tierra, las fuerzas regresaron a el y pudo levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Danny: estás bien, ¡de verdad estás bien!

Víctor: si, pero no entiendo por que

Sam: seguramente fue por que al vencer a Edgar Cole todo el daño que realizo fue borrado, incluida la herida mortal que te hizo, sin mencionar que tu lado vampiro desapareció también

Tucker: ni modo Víctor, tendrás que esperar un tiempo antes de irte

Los cuatro amigos rieron, estaban muy felices, todos los vampiros volvieron a ser humanos, desde los estudiantes que habían sido atacados en el pasado hasta los compañeros de Danny: Kwan, Dash, Valerie y todos regresaron a la normalidad, por supuesto que nadie les dijo quien los había salvado para proteger el secreto del chico fantasma.

Danny convenció a sus padres para que Víctor pudiera quedarse a vivir con ellos, aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo las sorpresas aún no habían terminado para Víctor.

Un día justo antes de que comenzaran las clases, el señor Lancer entró al salón acompañado de una mujer de edad madura y con apariencia bastante amable. El adulto se colocó frente a los alumnos y comenzó lo que parecía uno de sus habituales discursos.

Lancer: buenos días chicos, antes que nada debo informarles que me iré por una semana a una convención de profesores, así que me gustaría presentarles a la señora Angie Peck, quien será su profesora durante mi ausencia. En verdad espero que se comporten y que la profesora disfrute su estancia en Casper High, estoy seguro de que aprenderán mucho de ella.

Dicho esto Lancer tomó sus cosas, se despidió de sus alumnos y salió del salón. La profesora Peck se presentó, se sentó en el escritorio y sacó la lista de asistencia.

Angie: muy bien, veamos a quien tenemos aquí. Daniel, Dash, Estrella, Kwan, Lester, Mickey, Paulina, Samanta, Tucker, Valerie, Víct………..

De repente la profesora se detuvo en su lista, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su voz simplemente se cortó. La mujer dio un vistazo al salón y fijó su mirada en Víctor, quien se percató de que un par de lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

Angie: ¿Víctor Hages?

Víctor: ………..

Angie: ¿de verdad te llamas Víctor Hages?

Víctor: si, ¿Por qué?

Para sorpresa de todos, la profesora se levantó de repente, se dirigió a Víctor y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la vez que rompía en llanto.

Víctor: profesora, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿está bien?

Angie: ¿Qué si estoy bien?, este es el día mas feliz de mi vida por que……por que……por fin te encontré

Víctor: ¿de que habla?

Angie: Víctor, yo soy tu tía

Víctor: ¿qué?

Angie: yo soy tu tía, pensé que no te volvería a ver, luego de que ese despreciable Edgar Cole te alejó de mí…….luego de matar a mi hermana y a su esposo

Sam: un momento, ¿significa que usted es la mujer que estuvo a punto de casarse con ese monstruo?

Angie: así es, ¿pero como lo saben?

Víctor: es una larga historia, pero te la contaré luego, me alegra saber que ahora podremos estar juntos

Angie: así es Víctor, y esta vez para siempre

Finalmente Víctor se fue a vivir con su tía, pero eso no significa que dejó de ver a Danny y a sus amigos, los cuatro siguieron yendo a la escuela y ahora si estaba seguros de que todo había terminado. Danny siempre se sintió feliz de haber salvado a la ciudad de los vampiros y de haber ayudado a Víctor a ser feliz, puesto que ahora el chico tenía lo que siempre había deseado: una familia.

FIN

Acabó, finalmente terminó, me da un poco de tristeza pero estoy feliz de haberlo completado. Espero de verdad no decepcionarlos y que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Nos leemos, se cuidan, hasta el próximo fic, un abrazo.


End file.
